The One For Me?
by aphrodesiac
Summary: Ginny Weasley is your average teenage girl. She's growing up, she's doing the whole teen thing, and she's in love. But with who...? Maybe not who you'd expect...rated M for mentions of suicide, violence and possible sexual content later in the fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey, it's Saturday. Actually it's Sunday but…I'll shut up.**

**Anyway, here's my newest idea for a fic, and as some of you would know, my ideas are good, even if they don't go down as well on…well, not paper exactly, but you get the point.**

**Disclaimer #01, the traditional disclaimer: I formerly announce that the characters used in the below fictional story are not in anyway under my ownership. Rather, they belong to one J.K Rowling. The song, also below, called 'Take Me Away' is not owned by myself either. It is the work of an 'Avril Lavigne.' The plotline is, however, my own.**

**There, happy, you stupid disclaimer rules.**

**Anyway…**

_---_

_I cannot find a way to describe it,_

_It's there inside all I do is hide,_

_I wish that it would just go away,_

_What would you do,_

_You do if you knew,_

_What would you do?_

A pale hand reached out and groped along the bathroom bench where the cd player sat, blaring with a song by some muggle singer. A friend of the hand's owner had given it to her.

The hand explored further, reaching past the player until it finally grasped a bar of soap that sat on the sinks' edge.

"There you are," came a soft voice.

_All the pain I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts lead back to you,_

_Back to what was never said,_

_Back and forth inside my head…_

The hand was withdrawn, still clutching the soap, into the shower. Behind the steamy glass there was flashes of red as the showers' occupant washed her hair.

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away…_

She sang along to the song, using the loofah as a microphone. Her voice was sweet and soft.

_I feel like I am all alone,_

_All by myself I need to get around this,_

_My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you,_

_If I show you I don't think you'd understand,_

_Coz no one understands…_

_All the pain I thought I knew,_

_All the thoughts lead back to you,_

_Back to what was never said,_

_Back and forth inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away…_

_Take me away…_

As the last line of the song faded, the girl emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, using another to dry her bright red hair.

She pressed the stop button on the player, then wiped the steam from the mirror with one hand, revealing two dark brown eyes. She pulled some eyeliner from drawer and applied it beneath her eyelids, then added waterproof mascara to her lashes and a touch of white eyeliner on her top lids.

A spot of concealer on that annoying patch of tiny pimples beneath her bottom lip and she was done.

She closed the drawer with a bang, spun around and opened the bathroom door to reveal an anxious looking Ron Weasley, his hands on his crotch.

"Bathroom's free Ron," she said sweetly, laughing as he rushed past her and slammed the door, then giggling again as she heard a slam sigh of relief from behind the closed door.

She made her way to her room and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Her bare feet sunk into the fluffy carpet, hiding black toenails from view with each step.

She lay down on her bed, thinking about what she had heard Ron yell as he rushed past her.

"Harry's coming today!" he had said, as the door closed.

Harry. She had loved him since she met him, five long years ago. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was in 6th year this year, and she needed to get over it. He was never going to like her, he never had.

But as she realised that she had to stop loving him, she also realised that she already had.

"Hermione, you can have him!" she said, grinning.

Somehow realising that she didn't love Harry took a huge load off her shoulders. Of course she didn't love him, she saw that now. She had just been supposed to love him, and she'd gone along with it.

She smiled again. She was free!

Ginny Weasley no longer loved the boy who lived.

---

Ginny woke the next morning feeling refreshed, then stopped and slapped her forehead. She had fallen asleep, and before Harry even got here.

_Must have surprised Ron,_ she thought,_ for Harry to get here and me not to come bounding down the stairs to give him a hug._

She grinned. _Oh well. He'll get used to it._

She got dressed in black skinny-legged jeans and a white ¾ sleeved top and a brown short-sleeved t-shirt, which said _'26 letters, but only three count. I L U'_ on it.

"Oh shit," she said, "Hermione's coming today!"

Her best friend was arriving today! Hermione was the one who'd given her the muggle music, the songs by Averill Laveene or something weird like that. But Ginny liked it. For muggle music.

This time she did bound down the stairs, and saw the muggle-born step through the door.

"Mione!" she screamed, and ran over to the brown haired girl, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hello Ginevra," said Hermione, forever the prim, proper girl Ginny knew so well.

Then Ginny saw Harry.

For once, there was no butterflies in her stomach. No crazy little jumping heartbeats. No dizziness.

She smiled.

He smiled.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" she gave him a hug, noticing he hugged back, not at all tense as he always had been.

"Hey Ginny. You…you've grown up quite a bit I see."

Harry was grinning.

"Nice shirt," he said.

"Not true though," she replied, her mouth full of toast.

"I know, Ginny," he replied softly, "I know."

And she knew that he did.

And now, for the first time since they'd met, they could really be friends.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try not to neglect my other babies (i.e. stories) because I'm writing this one…I'll try.**

**Also, if I got the colour of Ginny's eyes wrong, it's because I can't remember what colour her eyes actually are, and so I made it up. I've been flamed for wrong coloured eyes before. I know, I know, it's incredibly stupid but…**

**Read and REVIEW!!! Please…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to look past the depressingly small number of reviews on chapter 1, cry a river, build a bridge and get over it, and get on with the story. A fair few people read it, at least. Oh well…**

**Disclamer #2: The short-and-to-the-point disclaimer.**

**Not Mine,. JK Rowling's. **

**And here we go….**

---

The next week flew by, and before Ginny knew it she was standing she was boarding the train at platform 9 and ¾. She, Harry, Hermione and Ron were together, all pushing their way through the crowded corridors, looking for a compartment.

"Heads Up!" Ginny heard someone yell, and out of nowhere came a suitcase, apparently thrown by some idiot.

_What kind of an idiot throws their suitcase along the corridor?_ Thought Ginny, _It could really hurt someone!_

Then there was a sharp blow to her head as the suitcase collided with it and everything went black.

---

Ginny opened her eyes to find she had been dragged into a compartment. Hermione, Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. Instead, a blonde boy was sitting talking to a brown-haired girl, his back facing her.

Her eyelids fluttering, she reached a hand up to her head and felt the large bump there. Her left eye also felt a little swollen, but, glancing into her reflection in the window of the train, she was relieved to see that she didn't have a black eye.

She looked over at the boy again curiously.

_He must have dragged me in here, out of the way._ She thought. _Who could he be? And why does he look so familiar?_

As if he had heard her question, the boy turned around and Ginny gasped.

She was staring into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, You're awake, are you?" he asked gruffly.

He looked over at the brunette, who Ginny now saw was Pansy Parkinson, and waved her out of the compartment.

"W…what do you want?"

"Oh, oh what do you want?" said Malfoy indignantly, "I drag you out of the corridor and out of harm's way, when your friends just left you, and I get a 'what do you want'?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a sigh.

"How about 'thankyou Draco,' or 'I'm eternally in your debt,' or 'my you are a handsome devil!'"

He grinned at the last words, and so did she, then caught herself and frowned.

"Sorry, I don't have a taste for ferrets," she replied nastily and went to get up.

"Ow Fuck!" Her head spun and pain throbbed between her eyes.

"Yeah, I think oyu'll be staying put till we get to Hogwarts, my red-headed friend. You'll do yourself a further injury if you try to move. But, if you insist, I won't bless you with the gift of my conversation anymore."

He got up and walked away, then stopped and looked back at her, as if considering something. He grabbed a cushion from a nearby seat and propped her head onto it, ignoring her protests.

"I'll come in and check on you in a little while," he said, leaving the compartment, presumably to go and sit with his Slytherin cronies.

Ginny was fuming.

_How dare He!_ She screamed to herself.

**How dare he what? **Said the slightly more reasonable part of her. **Help you out and then give you a cushion? The Scoundrel!**

_Shut Up!! He's a nasty git! _

**Hmmm. And you hate him, right?**

_Yes! Of course I do!_

**Then why can't you stop thinking about him?** Replied herself in an i-know-better-than-you tone of voice.

_I can stop thinking about him. I will. Right now! I'll stop! Watch me!_

_Not thinking about Malfoy now!_

_Now!_

_Now!_

Ginny sighed as she realised that her sensible self was right.

Why was she blushing after talking to him?

Why did her skin tingle where he'd touched her?

Why couldn't she get him out of her head?

Her eyes widened.

_Am I…In love with the ferret?_

----

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. **

**Review people, c'mon!!!**

**Ta.**


End file.
